Scooby's Ghostly Adventure
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: Fourth story in the Scooby's monster adventure series. Everyone is excited the wedding of Christina and Shaggy is coming but as the wedding draws near monsters of all sorts begin to disappear. Not to mention a certain Halfa and his clone show up unexpectedly.
1. Chapter 1

"But-but why?" Shaggy stuttered nervous as the castle came into view.

"Because it's the proper thing to do " Christina repeated for the third time.

"But what if he says no?"

"He won't " Christina said as she knocked on the door.

"He could "

"But he won't "

"But-"

"Do you want to marry me or not?"

"I do"

"Then we have to ask for his blessing "

"But its Dracula we're talking about "

"Oh hush " Christina said as the door opened.

"Christina it's so nice to see you and Shaggy" Brunch said leading them inside.

"Nice to see you to Brunch. Where's uncle Dracula?"

"Right this way"

Dracula was in the dining room.

"Christina! How are you?" Dracula asked standing up.

"Great. I've got news"

"Shoot" Dracula said not expecting what was coming

"I'm engaged "

"What? When?"

"A week ago "

"Why? You've only been dating for three months six weeks two hours and twenty seven minutes "

"I'm not going to ask how you knew that. We're here because Shaggy has an important question to ask you"

"Why do I have to do it?" Shaggy whispered as Christina pushed him forward.

"Because I said so" Christina replied.

"Well Sha-Gee I haven't got all day "

"May I have your blessing to marry Christina?"

Dracula tapped his chin in thought before saying:

"Very well"

"See I told you he'd say yes" Christina said smiling .

"But if you ever EVER hurt her I will-"

"Easy uncle Dracula he won't " Christina said pulling Shaggy away.

…

"That went easier than I thought it would " Shaggy said as they drove away.

"I told you it wasn't difficult "

"I know "

"Now comes the fun part. Planning the wedding "

"I think I'll leave that entirely to you" Shaggy said.

"No we're planning it together it'll be fun I promise "

"Okay "

…

"So what did he say?" Sugie asked as soon as Christina and Shaggy walked in.

"He gave his blessing "

All the girls began squealing with excitement. There was going to be a wedding!

"We get to help right?" Sibella asked.

"Of course "

"Do we get to be in the wedding party?"

"Yes"

"Where do we start?" Sibella asked excited.

"Let's start by calling our friends and telling them "

"Okay "

…

The phone rang and Daphne ran to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Daphne "

"Hi Christina "

At the sound of Christina's name everyone else came to listen.

"He did? Really? Yes of course. We'll be there soon" Daphne said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Velma asked.

"Dracula gave his blessing "

"That's great "

"And Christina wants us to come to the school immediately to help with the wedding plans "

"I'll start the van" Fred declared.

…

An hour went by in nervous excitement. Then the doorbell rang. Christina opened the door and was greeted by her friends excited greetings. The monster high girls and the rest of mystery inc arrived at the same time. There was excitement as everyone poured into the entry way. Ace ran to hide with Matches while Sandy barked at the strangers. The group moved into the living room and sat down.

"Do you have a dress yet?" Daphne and Clawdeen asked in unison.

"No" Christina replied.

"Why not?"

"We literally just got his blessing girls"

"Dress shopping is going on top of the list"

"It's Christina's wedding let her decide what to do girls" Miss Grimwood said.

"Sorry"

"It's okay I know you're just trying to help " Christina said.

Suddenly there was a crash outside. Christina and everyone else went to see what caused it. Outside they found a fourteen year old boy and a twelve year old girl badly bruised on the doorstep. Phantasma went nuts.

"Oh my gosh it's him"

"Who?" Christina asked.

"Danny Phantom "

"The hero your obsessed with I thought he was a comic book character " Shaggy said.

"Well it doesn't matter who they are they're hurt let's get them inside " Christina said.

…

An hour went by before Danny and Danielle woke up.

"Where are we?" Dani asked.

"You're awake!" Phantasma squealed.

"Okay back up Phanty" Christina said gently pushing the excited ghost aside.

"Who are you?" Danny asked sitting up.

"Well I'm Christina and you're at Miss Grimwoods"

"How did we get here? The last thing I remember doing is fighting Vlad and then everything goes black "

"We found you two outside on the doorstep "

"Great " Danny muttered.

"Wait! What are you? Who do you work for?" Dani asked a bit scared.

"Well I'm a teacher here and to answer your other question I'm half fairy and half vampire"

"What now?" Danny asked.

"Well you tell me. Is there someone you can call?"

Just as Danny was about to answer Danny's power gave out and he reverted back to human form with the same thing happening to Dani a few seconds later but much to the duo's surprise no one in the room seemed shocked.

"Change of plans" miss Grimwood announced.

"What do you mean?"

"You two are exhausted you aren't going anywhere until you're a hundred percent better"

"No we wouldn't want to intrude" Danny said.

"I insist"

"Well okay"

"YIPEE" Phantasma cried.

"Calm down Phanty" Shaggy said.

"My all time favorite hero is here and he's staying " she replied.

"Calm down okay"

"Let's give them some space" Christina said shoving everyone out.

…

A/n. Yes I'm back with another story for this series due to popular demand. I know it's probably something you weren't expecting. I know there wasn't much excitement but I promise there will be more. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A little While later Danny and Danielle came out. After introductions were made they all sat down to eat.

"Vampires eat vegetables?" Dani asked.

"We do" Christina said before sucking her tomato dry.

"I didn't know there were vegetarian vampires"

"There aren't many. Just us"

"Oh"

"Yeah it surprises a lot of people " Christina said shooting Daphne a knowing glance.

"As far the time you're be with us Danielle is welcome to attend classes and Danny can help Shaggy " Miss Grimwood said.

"Okay "

"Tomorrow is Saturday " Draculaura pointed out.

"And?"

"And we can go wedding dress shopping if Christina wants to I mean "

"Okay fine by me" Christina said.

"Me too" Shaggy agreed.

"Sorry Shaggy you aren't coming " Sibella said.

"Why not?"

"You can't see the wedding dress till the wedding " Draculaura explained.

"But-"

"I agree with them " Christina said

"Sorry to interrupt but what's this about weddings?" Danny asked.

"They're engaged" Draculaura said pointing to Shaggy and Christina

"Oh"

"Why can't I see the dress?" Shaggy asked.

"Because It's a surprise " Sibella said.

"But-"

"No but's" Draculaura said.

"Ah nuts. I want to see the dress" Shaggy said.

"You'll just have to wait"

"But we haven't set a date yet "

"We'll get there" Draculaura said.

"I was thinking May"

"But that's three months from now"

"Okay. Then how about June?"

"But that's even longer away"

"July?"

"No"

"Why not?" Sibella asked.

"The sooner I can call Christina my wife the better "

"Awe" the girls said.

"Look at Christina " Clawdeen laughed.

Christina was busy trying to disappear.

"I think she's embarrassed "

"No"

"Yes"

"Well its true "

"You just wanna see the dress" Winnie declared.

"Well yes but I wanna marry her the sooner the better "

"You're making her blush "

"But she's a vampire" Danny said surprised.

"Half vampire " Christina corrected.

"Oh"

"So how does May sound?"

"Good"

"I'm glad we agreed"

"So where do you want to have it?" Daphne asked.

"I was thinking here" Shaggy said.

"Sounds good to me" Christina agreed.

"I'd be delighted to let you have it here"

"How about the third?"

"Perfect "

"I'll make the invites" draculaura said.

"I'll help" Sugie offered.

"Make sure you send one to Linda" Christina said.

"Yeah I won't forget" Draculaura said.

"Who's Linda" Shaggy asked.

"A friend of mine she's been traveling internationally for about two years"

"Linda was Christina's best friend" Sibella laughed.

"Yeah they stuck to each other like glue" Draculaura agreed.

…

Meanwhile.

"What a wedding?"

"Yes Sir"

"To a monster?"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh no this simply cannot happen. I will deal with it"

…

A/n The character Linda belongs to my friend sweetpeas2019. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

The door to Christina's room opened. She was just awake enough to hear it. There was the sound of feet before an unidentifiable mass launched its self on to her bed. Christina was too tired to even care. Then without warning she was showered in what could only be slobbery puppy kisses. Christina lazily opened one eye to see a ball of yellow fur. With a yawn she sat up and scooped Sandy into her arms. The dog was getting heavier and soon would be grown.

"Good morning Sandy"

The pup barked in response.

"Christina are you awake yet?" Sibella called.

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes "

Pushing herself out of bed Christina slipped into her house shoes and went to Shaggy's room. She pushed open the door and had to keep from laughing at the sight in front of her. Shaggy was hanging of the bed, drooling and snoring. Scooby was on the rug at the end of the of the bed. His night cap drooped over his left eye. Walking over to Shaggy Christina debuted on how to wake him.

"Shaggy" she whispered.

Snores.

"Time to get up"

More snores.

"Breakfast" Christina said finally.

"Breakfast? I'm up" Shaggy said waking up.

Unfortunately he fell out of bed due to the sudden motion. He landed quiet embarrassed at Christina's feet.

"Like ouch" he groaned pushing himself off the floor.

"Morning" Christina laughed.

"You know you could stop laughing at me and give me a good morning kiss already" Shaggy huffed crossing his arms.

"Alright" Christina laughed before complying with the request.

"Hurry up you two we're waiting" Draculaura yelled.

"Coming Laura"

A few minutes later everyone was seated.

"So are we going wedding dress shopping today?" Clawdeen asked.

"Yep"

"This is going to be so much fun " Sibella squealed.

"So what do I get to do?" Shaggy asked.

"You get to chose the food"

"Why are we choosing now and not later?"

"It's easier "

"Yeah you wouldn't want Christina to be stressed would you?" Cleo asked..

"Why would I ever want that?" Shaggy replied.

"We sent off the invitations last night"Sugie declared.

"That fast?" Shaggy and Christina asked surprised.

"Yes"

"And you sent one to everyone."

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes "

"Christina you'd not believe who responded first " Draculaura said.

"Who?"

"Linda and she's on her way here now "

"Now as in right now? But it's three months from now"

"Like I'd pass up a chance to see my best friend "

Christina turned her head and found Linda in the doorway.

"Oh my gosh you're here" Christina squealed rushing over.

"I know. It's been too long" Linda replied giving her friend a hug.

"Ahem" Shaggy said.

"Oh sorry. Linda this is Shaggy"

"Hello"

"So you're the one Christina fell head over heels for " Linda said.

"Yeah he is" Christina laughed.

"Okay can we acknowledge the big thing here? Why didn't you tell me you had wings?"

"Well I didn't tell anyone "

"Seriously though they look awesome "

"You think so?"

"Yeah besides you aren't the only one to have a secret"

"What do you mean?"

Linda stepped back with a smile before saying.

"I'm going ghost"

Christina watched as her friends blue eyes became green and her red hair turned blue. Danny sat there with his mouth open in shock. He and Danielle weren't the only halfas. This was amazing. Purely amazing. They weren't alone.

"Linda why don't you join us for breakfast?" Miss Grimwood offered.

"Sure" Linda said changing back and sitting next to Danny.

"Oh my gosh you're half ghost " phantasma said excitedly.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"Freak accident. I don't remember much"

"I can't believe it" Danny said.

"Believe it Danny"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Everyone knows about you Danny Phantom "

"Really?"

"Yes you're kind of a legend in the ghost zone"

"Go figure"

"Linda we're going wedding dress shopping if you want to join us" Sibella offered.

"Of course I'd want to go "

"Great we're leaving right after breakfast "

"We are?" Christina asked.

"Yes" Cleo said.

"Do I look like I'm ready?"

"Well go get ready then" Cleo ordered.

"Yes your highness " Christina mocked.

"Oh stop"

…

"I like this one "Cleo declared.

"Well I like this one " Sugie declared pulling a different dress from the rack.

"Girls we have a limit we have to stick to" Christina said.

"Nonsense Christina. This is your wedding " Cleo said pulling yet another dress from the rack.

"I don't have an endless amount of money Cleo"

"But I'm royalty and I'm paying for it"

"You don't have to do that"

"Yes I do . I insist "

"Well okay"

"Girls I think Christina has enough dresses to try on" Linda said speaking up.

Christina's arms were full.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Go try them on"

..

After several minutes Christina came out.

"Wow"

"You look like a princess Christina" Draculaura said.

"I do?"

"Yes turn around " Clawdeen said.

She turned around. Christina stared. That couldn't be her! It was a different girl in the mirror. The dress was like a ball gown. It was simple. The only adornment to the dress was a circle of diamonds around the waist.

"Wait something is missing" Cleo declared.

"What?"

"Close your eyes" Cleo ordered.

Christina dild as she was told.

"Now open"

Christina opened her eyes. Cleo had found a tiara.

"Now you look like a princess "

"I think we found the dress"

…

Meanwhile Gil was walking home. Suddenly he was attacked from behind and knocked unconscious.

"They will learn"

…


	4. Chapter 4

Christina walked in and instantly Shaggy was there trying to see the dress.

"Nice try Shaggy but it's not with me"

"Awe"

"You'll see it eventually Shaggy I promise"

"I better" Shaggy mock ordered.

"You will now did you handle the menu?"

"Trust me I'm an expert on two things "

"Which are?"

"Food and"

"And what?"

"You"

"Oh really?" Christina challenged as they sat down.

"Yes"

"I think I'm better than you " Linda quipped.

"Prove it then" Dani said floating in.

"What?"

"Prove which one of you knows Christina better"

"Yeah prove it" Cleo said.

"Here's how this will work. I will ask a question and you shout out the answer "

"Okay "

"First question. What's Christina's middle name?"

"Rose" they shouted together.

"Favorite movie?"

"Disney anything " Linda said.

"Beauty and the Beast" Shaggy said.

"Well who's right Christina?"

"Shaggy"

"Ha I win"

"We aren't done yet "

"Favorite band"

"It's a trick" Shaggy declared.

"Why's that?"

"She has two"

"Which are?"

"The Hex Girls and The Bandits"

"Right again"

"Next question. What's the one thing Christina needs every day?"

"Coffee " Shaggy said.

"He wins"

…

Lagoona had been listening quietly when she got a phone call. She excused herself and moments later came back crying.

"Lagoona what's the matter?" Christina said worried.

"Gil's missing" Lagoona sobbed .

"What? How?"

"They don't know. He never came home"

"That's terrible " Velma said.

"Don't worry we'll find him " Christina declared.

"No" lagoona said looking up.

"What?"

"Christina this is supposed to be a happy time for you and Shaggy I'm not going to ruin it"

"But Lagoona-"

"I'm serious Christina "

"Don't worry Christina we'll help Lagoona " Fred declared.

"Yeah Danny and I will help too" Dani said.

"What she said" Danny agreed.

"Thanks "

..

The following Monday.

"I should warn you I'm not the greatest at Gym. In fact I'm not sure how I'll be able to help " Danny admitted.

"That's okay you'll learn with the rest of them then " Shaggy said.

"What are we doing today?" Sibella asked.

"Well I was thinking we could go for a run then we could do push-ups "

"Ugh"

"Fine how about we go for a run then Sibella asks Tug if the boys would be interested in a practice volleyball game "

"Okay " everyone agreed.

"You aren't going to let Christina win again are you?" Sugie teased.

"No not after last time "

"What happened last time "

"I don't want to say "

"He cheated and we forced him to wear a tutu"

"Oh my-"

"Stop right there Danny"

"You had-"

"I said to quit"

"It's so funny though "

"Not to me. Now come on "

…

While everyone else was outside Velma went inside to make an important phone call.

"Come on pick up please" Velma begged.

"Hello?" Came Jackson's voice.

"Hi"

"Oh hey Velma"

"How've you been?"

"Good. I miss you though"

"I miss you too Jackson"

"Is something wrong Velma you seem a little on edge"

"Well now that you mention it have you heard anything about Gil?"

"No I'm sorry but I'm investigating"

Jackson had taken a liking to mysteries himself.

"Promise you'll let me know if anything comes up "

"Don't I always Velma?"

"Yes"

"I love you Velma "

"I love you more. See you soon " Velma said hanging up happy that Jackson was okay.

…

"How-muc-Lon-" Danny panted unable to finish his sentence.

"Not much" Shaggy said easily passing Danny.

"Come on cousin" Dani cheered.

"You're cheating Dani" Winnie pouted.

"How?"

"We're supposed to be running not flying "

"Do you know how much work this takes right now? I'm barely even flying "

"Settle down girls we can take a break" Shaggy said coming to a stop.

…

Clawd was tired he'd spent all day at the gym as he was packing up there was a sharp pain and a loud noise. Caught by surprise Clawd fell to the floor trying desperately to make it stop. Everything went dark.

…


	5. Chapter 5

"AHHHH"

Christina ran into the room wondering what Draculaura could possibly be screaming about.,

"What's the matter?"

"Clawd's missing!" Draculaura wailed miserbly.

"What?"

"He never came home!:

"Just like Gil"

"Yes"

"What's with the screaming?" Linda asked floating in.

"Clawd's missing"

"Who?"

"Her boyfriend" Christina explained.

"Did a cat die in here?" Danny asked coming in.

"No" Christina said with a glare.

"He could be hurt and alone and-"

"Laura don't get ahead of yourself. I'm Sure bDanny and Linda could investigate"

"We Could?"

Christina glared.

"Oh yeah we can"

"Come on Linda" Danny said.

As Danny and Linda left Christina sat with her cousin.

"Has anyone told Clawdeen yet?"

"No"

"We have to eventally"

"I know"

"What's happening to our friends?"

"I wish I knew"

"Shaggy and I could-"

"No you have a wedding to plan . We'll handle this"

"Okay"

...

* * *

Linda and Danny were quick to fly to the last known location of Clawd and begin their search.

"So" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what we're looking for?"

"I guess clues"

"What kind of clues?"

"Clues that tell us where Clawd is"

"Oh right"

"Linda"

"Yes Danny?"

"HYow long have you been half ghost?"

"Three years"

"Does anyone in the ghoast zone know about you?"

"Clockwork"

"What do you do with your powers?"

"Save people like you"

"I fight ghosts more than I save people"

"Well yeah but you know what I mean"

"Any Idea why your hair is blue?"

"No I like it that way though"

"Looks nice"

"Thank you"

"Hey look I found something"

"What's that?"

"I don't know"

..

* * *

"Looks like wolfs bane"

"Doesn't that turn people into werewolfs?"

"In most cases but it can hurt werewolfs too just like silver"

"SHaggy isn't hurt by silver" Fred said.

"He's half werewolf and now days they seem to become imune to it" Christina said.

"Unless it's in high concentration"

"Are you sure we shouln't help?"

"No. You focuss on your wedding"

"But-"

"No"

"Fine"

...

* * *

"Did anyone else responed?" Christina asked sitting down next to Sugie.

"Our whole family"

"Al of them?"

"Yep and Cerise and Raven"

"No way"

"Yep"

"This place is going to be full"

"Where's Shaggy?"

"Giving Danny a crash course in gym"

"Oh"

"Yeah Danny needs it"

"So they won't let you help with the inestigation?"

"No"

"Does that make you angry?"

"No just a little upset"

" I understand. So did Shaggy finalize the food?"

"Yep"

"Is he still trying to see your dress?"

"Yep"

"What did you do with it?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Why not?"

"Shaggy could bribe you into telling him"

"Good point"

...

* * *

Velma called Jakson as soon as she could that day.

"Hey Velma. I'm guessing you hears?"

"Yeah. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I found something interesting"

"What?'

"Clawd and Gil's last known locations are four miles apart"

"So you found the comfort zone?"

"Yes I believe so"

"That's great"

"Yeah"

"Have you isssued a warning?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Velma can you come here?" Cleo called.

"Listen jackson I gotta go"

"Okay love you"

"Love you more"

...

"Those disgusting monsters will learn" The hooded figure said while watching Jackson.

...

* * *

 **Uh Oh. What's going to happen to Jackson? How will Velma react? It seems there's a trend. Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jackson was on his way to school when he heard something. Music it got louder and louder and finally Jackson became Holt. Holt while he was excited to be him right now was confused. Where was the music coming from? He followed it.

"That was to easy"

Holt turned and gasped.

"You"

Before Holt could say anything more he was knocked out cold.

...

Velma find out the horrible news by means of a phone call by Heath. She dropped the phone shaking.

"Okay they made the alterations and-Velma what's wrong?" Daphne asked.

"Jackson"

"He's missing isn't he?"

"Y-yes" Velma sobbed.

"This is bad"

...

So once again Danny and Linda were sent to investigate only this time Dani and Sugie tagged along.

"Why can't Christina come with us?" Sugie asked a bit mad that they were pushing her brother and Christina away from the investigation.

"They've got a wedding to deal with" Linda said.

"Yeah but this is what Shaggy used to do for a living and Christina isn't very happy her friends are disappearing" Sugie said.

"Yes but they've only got three months to plan"

"You don't get it" Sugie huffed.

"Cheer up Sugie Christina said when we get back we can help decide on the wdding cake" Dani reminded her.

"Well okay"

...

Christina was growing aggitated. Her friends wouldn't let her near anything having to do with the latest investigation. Every offer she or Shaggy made was shot down by the same excuse.

"You've got a wedding to plan"

While planning a wedding was important it was no longer fun. Christina was worried for her friends. She wanted to help but they wouldn't let her. She'd told them to go home and they refused saying they didn't want her to stress herself out because she only had three months. They seemed to forget that it had only been a month between standing up to her bully and defeating Revolta. That only a week or two had gone by since their adventure in Ever After. Were they worried she'd crack? That all this was to much? Maybe it was but Christina could care less. She wanted to help.

With an angry grunt Christina flopped down on her bed. She'd asked Daphne to run some errends. Fred was out with Shaggy Danny,Dani,Linda and Sugie were investigating. The girls were spending time with their older relitives in short Christina was the only one the bulding. Her only company were her pets. She rolled over and laid there staring at the wall annoyed with her situation. She turned and stared at her reflection in her mirror. She smiled as she got an idea. Slowly she pushed herself off her bed and went to the mirror. Christina stopped writing a note then went back to the mirror.

"To Ever After"

...

As soon as Christina stepped into the courtyard she was greeted by her friends.

"Christina it's great to see you again" Raven said rushing over with Cerise behind her.

"It's great to see you again too"

"We're so excited for you. We can't wait for the wedding!" Cerise said.

"So how's the planning going?" Raven asked as they went into town.

"Okay I guess"

"You guess? What's wrong?" Cerise asked.

"Monsters have started to disapper. More specificly the ones close to my friends and I. Whenever Shaggy or I offer to help they won't let us and quite frankly I'm tired of being told no. I mean I can't just sit on the sidelines" Christina explained.

"Wow that is pretty bad"

"Tell me about it"

"Well don't worry we'll help you get your mind off things" Cerise said.

"How?"

"By looking at this old yearbook and laughing at the fashion choices" Raven said bringing out the yearbook.

"I thought you didn't care muchabout clothes"

"Well I don't but it is fun to laugh at these things" Raven said.

"Well okay"

...

Meanwhile.

Shaggy and Fred returned early and Shaggy went to find Christina.

"Christina?" he called out.

She wasn't in the classroom, the main room or the dining room so finally Shaggy looked in her bed room. He found Ace asleep on the pillow but no sign of Christina. Just bas he was about to panic he found the note.

 _Shaggy went to Ever After High. I'll be back soon- Christina._

Shaggy heaved a sigh of relief and headed to the kitchen. He was worried for Christina. He knew she couldn't stand being on the sidelines. Christina loveed to help people that's why she made such a good teacher. She was always willing to help. Shaggy knew how she felt. He didn't like feeling helpless ethier. Which is exactly how they felt right now. He wanted to help just like Christina but everyone else refused. Shaggy tried to occupy his time by helping Danny and teaching his classes but he wanted to be involved in the investigation.

"Shaggy?"

Shaggy turned to the door and found Fred.

"Yeah Fred?"

"I know you want to help but the others don't want you and Christina to stress yourselves out"

"I know but it sucks"

"I agree Shaggy"

...

An hour or so later Christina returned feeling better. She found Shaggy, Sugie and Dani waiting for her in the kitchen a table full of cakes to try in front of them.

"It's about time" Sugie said.

"Sorry"

"Yeah we were gonna start without you" Dani said.

"No we weren't" Shaggy said as Christina sat down.

"Well I'm here now so let begin"

..

Several cakes later.

"I vote chocolate" Sugie said wiping the remaing food off herself.

"Red velvet" Dani said.

"I'm with Sugie" Christina said.

"I like the chocolate as well" Shaggy agreed.

"But the red velvet was awesome" Dani said.

"Well then here's what we'll do. Since Shaggy has such a big family we'll just have two cakes"

"Sounds great" Shaggy agreed.

"What are going to do with these leftovers?"

"Already thought of that Dani" Christina said as the door opened and everyone else came in.

"Dig in"


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay Gil, Clawd and jackson were taken in a four mile radious of each other" Velma said.

"Each were most likely knocked out before they were taken" Fred continued.

"The only thing left behind was this" Danny said holding up the sealed wolfsbane.

"What's the conection?" Dani asked.

"Well they all go to the same school" Velma said.

"Yes but look at this" Fred said pointing to the bored.

"They were all dating someone" Danny said.

"Yes but this still doesn't make since" Fred said.

"Well theu were all taken when they were headed somewhere" Dani said.

"Not Clawd"

"Guys we have a problem" Sugi said rushing in.

"What?"

"Two more kidnappings"

"Who?"

"Deuce and Heath"

"Well deuce was dating Cleo but Heath was dating anyone" Dani said.

"That's a change in victom patterons" Velma said.

"Can we help?" Shaggy said coming in with Christina following.

"No you've got-"

"A wedding to plan we get it" Christina huffed pulling Shaggy out of the room.

"Maybe we should let them help" Dani said.

"No" Daphne said frimly.

"But why?"

"Wedding planing is supposed to be fun. I'm not going to ruin it"

...

* * *

A few weeks later.

"CHRISTINA"

"What is it Tannis?"

"Draculaura and Sibella are gone!"

"WHAT" Christina cried.

"They weren't in their room"

"Don't worry Christina we'll-" Fred started.

"No. I've done sitting on the sidelines" Christina declared pushing her way into the room.

Christina froze and then dropped to her knees coughing and gagging. Shaggy had to pull her out of there. Christina stood up weakly leaning on Shaggy for support.

"Christina what's the matter?" Shaggy asked worridly.

"Ga-gar-Garlic" Christina coughed.

"I thought you were immune to that stuff" Daphne said.

"I'm alergic to it" Christina said.

"This is bad" Fred said.

"You th-think" Christina coughed.

Shaggy led Christina to the main room and told her to stay there while they investigated.

...

* * *

Mean while.

"Bella where we?" Draculaura asked as she woke up.

"Draculaura is that you?"

"Clawd?"

"Over here"

Draculaura turned and discovered they were in cages. Clawds was right nexts to hers and Sibella's

"Where are we?"

"Oh I see you've woken up"

"Van Hellscream"

"Hello Draculaura"

"What do you want with us?"

"Oh relax. I'm merely setting things right"

"What do you mean?"

"Monsters and humans shouldn't mix much less marry"

"What?"

"Oh don't you understand? I'm going to stop the wedding"

...

* * *

A/N **Bum bum bum! Oh no what's Van Hellscream** **going to do? Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Well other than the garlic we didn't find anything" Danny informed Christina several minutes later.

"Now will all of you please go clean yourselves up you smell like Garlic" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Yes ma'am"

After everyone cleaned up and they quarantined the crime scene they met back up in the main room.

"I hate to be the one to say this but who's going to call Uncle Dracula and tell him his daughters are missing?"

"You" everyone declared.

"Why me?"

"He'll go easy on you"

"He doesn't go easy on anyone" Christina said.

"I be right beside you Christina" Shaggy said.

"Well okay . I think we have to do this in person come on" Christina said.

* * *

"Christina two visits in less than three weeks I'm surprised" Dracula said.

Christina just looked down.

"What's the matter?" Dracula asked.

"I've got bad news"

"What did Shaggy change his mind because if he did-"

"Would I be standing here if I changed my mind?" Shaggy asked.

"Well no "

"You can do this Christina" Shaggy said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"What's wrong Christina?" Dracula asked.

"Sibella and Draculaura are well-"

"What?"

"Missing"

"WHAT! HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN GONE? IS REVOLTA LOSE?"

"They've been gone since last night and no Revolta isn't lose" Christina said.

"We're looking into it Dracula we'll find them" Shaggy said.

"You better. If anything happens to them-"

"We'll get them back"

"As for now Christina will stay here" Dracula said.

"WHAT?" Christina asked surprised.

"It isn't safe right now you need to stay here" Dracula said.

"No offense Uncle Dracula but I don't want to stay here I'd rather help Shaggy and his friends with the investigation"

"Well okay but if anything happens-"

"I won't let it Dracula" Shaggy said.

"Don't let her out of your sight" Dracula ordered.

"Yes Sir"

* * *

"Well how'd he take it?" Linda asked when the duo returned.

"Good" Shaggy said.

"If you count nearly forcing me to stay there good"

"Wow"

"I know. He ordered Shaggy to keep an eye me at all times"

"And I'm going to" Shaggy said wrapping his arm around Christina.

"He isn't serious is he?" Linda asked.

"Dead serious"

"Wow"

"Tell me about it" Christina laughed.

"We're in the dining room" Linda said leading the way.

* * *

"We've drawn up a list of suspects" Velma informed them as they walked in.

"Okay let's hear it" Christina said taking a seat.

"Valentine"

"Who's he?" Shaggy asked.

"I'll explain later" Christina said.

"Monica"

"Don't ask" Christina said to Shaggy.

"And Van Hellscream"

Christina shivered at the sound of the name which did not go unnoticed by Shaggy.

"Van Hellscream is a monster hunter" Clawdeen explained.

"Valentine is Draculaura's evil ex boyfriend" Christina said.

"Don't ask" Christina repeated to Danny.

"Well based on the lack of evidence how are we supposed to figure out who did it?" Fred asked.

"We take statements" Velma said.

"And we revisit the abduction sights" Shaggy added.

"Well let's go then"

* * *

At the gym.

"I got the camera footage" Shaggy said.

"Good let's watch it" Danny said.

"Agreed" Christina said coming over.

So they watched it carefully. Christina froze a few minutes later.

"What is it Christina?" Linda asked.

"Look someone planted the wolfsbane" she said pointing to the screen.

"Yeah and based on Clawds reaction i bet the person had a dog whistle" Shaggy said.

"You're right" Danny said.

"Let's go tell our friends"

* * *

Back at the school.

"So they planted it?" Velma asked.

"Yeah" Christina said.

"Well that eliminates Valentine" Clawdeen said crossing out the name.

"There was also a dog whistle involved" Linda said.

"This isn't good" Clawdeen said.

"What is it?"

"That leaves one person"

"Oh no" Christina said.

"Who?" Shaggy asked.

"Van Hellscream"

* * *

 **Well they figured out who kidnapped their friends. How will they get them back? Will Lilith show up? Will she Help? Reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you planning Van Hellscream!" Draculaura demanded rattling the bars of her cage.

"Oh I'm not stupid. There's no way I'm going to tell you" Van Hellscream laughed stepping close to the cage.

"Laura who are you talking to?" Sibella asked as she woke up.

"Bella you're awake" Draculaura said with relief.

"Hello Sibella" Van Hellscream said coldly.

"Who are you?" Sibella asked groggily as she sat up.

"I'm Van Hellscream world famous monster hunter"

"Monster hunter?" Sibella cried in alarm.

"Yes but don't worry I won't hurt you yet"

"Yet?"

"I've said too much. Until next time girls" Van Hellscream said before disappearing into the shadows.

"Oh Bella what do we do now?" Draculaura asked desperate.

"I don't know"

...

* * *

"This is horrible simply horrible' Christina said pacing back and fourth.

"Christina calm down please" Velma said.

"Calm down? Calm down? My cousins are n danger and you tell me to calm down?" Christina cried turning to face Velma.

Shaggy stood up and led Christina back to the couch. He sat there rubbing circles into her back to calm her down while everyone else continued the discussion.

"Okay we found out who took our friends but what's his motive and where are they being held?" Fred asked.

"Well monster hunting seems like enough of a motive to me" Danny said with Dani and Linda nodding in agreement.

"Yes but these abductions are completely random it seems. Van Hellscream plans more than this" Clawdeen said.

"Wait a minute"

"What is it Cleo?"

"I can call Lilith" Cleo announced.

"Who's she?"

"a friend and more importantly Van Hellscream's niece" Cleo said.

"How do you know she'll help?" Danny asked.

"She's against her uncle's opinion on us"

"She wasn't always though" Clawdeen said.

"That can wait till later go ahead and call her Cleo" Frankie said.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Lilith it's Cleo"

"Cleo! How have you been?"

"Good but we need your help"

"Help? What's wrong?"

"Your uncle"

"Oh what's he up to this time?"

"He's been kidnapping our friends"

"That's terrible! How can I help?"

"Well now that you ask"

* * *

There was a sudden knock at the door which startled Van Hellscream. Muttering to himself he went to answer the door. Upon opening the door he found Lilith.

"Lilith How nice of you to drop by please come in" Van Hellscream said beckoning his niece inside.

"So what can I do for you? Do you need more monster hunting equipment?"

"No. I came by because there have been some abductions recently"

"Awe so you've heard about them?"

"Yes"

"How'd you figure out it was me?"

"Lucky guess"

"Would you like to see them?"

"Yes of course"

"Right this way then"

* * *

He led her down stairs to the basement. There were all the monsters in cages like animals. The sight made Lilith want to scream but she held it together.

"Would you like to help me?"

"Yes"

"Then my dear you have the honor of destroying them"

With that Van Hellscream left to attend to some other matters.

"Lilith is that you?" Draculaura asked.

"Draculaura are you okay? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"Not yet but you've gotta help us"

"What can I do?"

"Call Christina tell her where we are"

"Of course"

"Lilith what's taking so long down there?"

"Coming"

* * *

"He has them where?" Christina cried into the phone.

"In his basement in cages. He wants to destroy them"

"Oh my" Christina muttered falling back on the couch next to Shaggy.

"What do we do?" Cleo asked taking the phone from Christina.

"Well I can leave the door unlocked when I leave later that will get you in"

"Got it thanks Lilith" Cleo said hanging up.

"So now what?"

"Now we make a plan" Fred said.

"Right and we have to be careful"

* * *

That night after Van Hellscream went to bed Shaggy, Christina and their friends arrived on his property. They crept Quietly around to the back where Lilith left the door unlocked. They snuck down the stairs to the basement. Upon arriving Christina felt ready to vomit. It reeked of garlic. However Christina wasn't giving up. The sight of the cages disgusted her.

"Okay everyone start unlocking cages and please get rid of any garlic" Shaggy said.

"Right"

"Velma!"

"Jackson! Are you okay?"

"I've got a headache but I'm fine" Jackson said as Velma unlocked the cage he was in.

"Christina!" Draculaura and Sibella cried tackling Christina in a hug.

After everyone was reunited they stood and looked around.

"There's something I still don't understand why would he do this?"

"It's quite simple really Monsters and humans shouldn't marry each other"

Everyone turned and found Van Hellscream.

"You" Christina growled pushing to the front.

Van Hellscream stepped back in surprise. It couldn't be her!.

"How are you here?" he asked.

"What?"

"I got rid of you years ago" he cried.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

"You won't get away with this!" Alissa cried as she struggled with her bindings.

"Oh but I already have"

"What do you mean?"

"I destroyed your husband yesterday. His screams were quite enjoyable"

"You're sick" Alissa spat while trying not to cry.

"Thank you and goodbye Alissa"

* * *

"You killed my parents" Christina said in realization.

"Your parents?"

"You KILLED my parents . I've waited years YEARS for answers you sick twisted man and now I learn their dead DEAD" Christina cried.

"That's low" Danny said.

"Well if it isn't Danny Phantom" Van Hellscream said turning to the halfa.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I've been in touch with a friend of mine"

"Vlad" Danny growled.

"Oh so you know who he is good"

"Why/"

"Oh he asked me to exterminate you"

With those words Van Hellscream pulled his equipment out and started firing away like a crazed maniac. Everyone dove for cover. Well everyone except Christina,Linda ,Shaggy and Danny. Christina charged Van Hellscream dodging his blasts and firing her own. Danny and Linda attacked from the sides. Shaggy attacked from the back.

"Nice try ghost boy' Van Hellscream said firing at Danny.

Danny was hit in the leg and knocked backwards from the impact.

"DANNY" Linda cried flying after him.

"I-i'm fi-fine Linda"

"No you're not your bleeding" Linda said pointing to the gash on Danny's leg.

"I'll be fine go help"

"No I'm not leaving you"

Christina and Shaggy were still fighting Van Hellscream who appeared to have the upper hand.

"Call off the wedding and I'll stop" he taunted.

"Never" Christina cried blasting Van Hellscream in the shoulder.

'Your choice" Van Hellscream said before pushing Christina into a wall.

"Don't you dare touch her" Shaggy yelled.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"This" Shaggy said before transforming.

"You're a-"

"Werewolf. Yes. Ticked off fiance of Christina yes. Werewolf who's going to crush you then hand you off to the police yes" Shaggy said before charging Van Hellscream.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter!

Christina watched in shock as Shaggy charged Van Hellscream. She knew he was protective but she didn't expect that. Christina charged after Shaggy know he was really irrational at the moment. Shaggy launched on top of Van Hellscream kicking and punching. Van Hellscream was out cold in a matter of minutes.

"Okay Shaggy he's out you can stop now" Christina said pulling Shaggy off Van Hellscream's limp body.

"That sick twisted jerk killed your parents" Shaggy heaved standing back up.

Christina just hugged Shaggy quietly. Shaggy realizing what he'd said just wrapped his arms around Christina. After a few minutes Shaggy picked Christina up and carried her out of the room..

Danny and Linda stood up and everyone else followed them out. Danny had to lean on Linda for support. When everyone got back to the school they collapsed onto the the couches and chairs in the living room. They sat there not sure what to do. Christina got up a few minutes later and got the first aid kit. She tossed it to Linda who bandaged Danny's leg up.

"So now what?" Danny asked.

"Well considering how you helped the girls Mr. Fenton I'd like to offer you a job here" Miss grimwood said.

"No way"

"Yes if you'll accept"

"I well I accept"

"Dani would you like to continue your classes here?" Miss Grimwood asked.

"Yes ma'am"

"Well with that settled I believe the only thing left to do is plan a wedding "

"Let's go" the girls cried.

* * *

Three months later.

"Laura I'm nervous"

"Christina it's perfectly okay to be nervous" Draculaura said as she helped Christina get ready.

"Christina you look like a princess" Tannis said after Draculaura put Christina's tiara on for her.

"Why thank you Tannis" Christina said turning to face the flower girl.

"I think my dress is to tight" Dani wheezed.

"Let me see" Sibella said checking Dani's dress.

"Thirty minutes girls" Miss grimwood announced knocking on the door .

"Thirty minutes?" Cleo cried in surprise.

"That's what she said. Maybe you shouldn't take so long on your hair" Sibella said.

"Excuse me if I want to look flawless for a friend's wedding" Cleo retorted hurrying to get ready.

"This is happening so fast"

"Christina now is not the time to have a panic attack" Clawdeen said.

"It is a perfectly logical time to have a panic attack" Christina retorted.

"Calm down" Sibella said.

"I wonder how Shaggy's doing"

* * *

"What if she changes her mind?"

"Now why would she do that?" Fred asked as Shaggy paced back and fourth.

"But what if she does?"

"Shaggy this is Christina we're talking about"

"Exactly"

"Exactly what?"

"She might change her mind"

"Shaggy she loves you she wouldn't change her mind"

"But she shes so so-"

"What?"

"Perfect and I'm a loser"

"Shaggy pull yourself together and come on" Scooby ordered.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Shaggy asked.

"Relax she's not late" Scooby said"

"i'm nervous"

"No I couldn't tell" Fred joked.

"Hush it's starting" Scooby said.

The music started and Shaggy turned his attention to the doors at the other end of the room. They opened and Tannis and Winnie came in first. Shaggy was nervous. Then came Christina. escorted by Dracula of course.

* * *

Christina couldn't believe this was happening. The wedding. _Her_ wedding day was here. Shaggy was waiting for her at the other end of the room and Christina felt like someone had set butterflies lose in her stomach. Once they reached the alter Dracula handed her off to Shaggy giving a final warning and they turned to face Elissabat who'd generously offered to preside over the ceremony.

"Friends we are gathered here today to witness the union of Shaggy and Christina who's many trials have only brought them closer, Now do you Shaggy take Christina to be your wife for better or worse to love and cherish for all time?"

"I do"

"Do you Christina take Shaggy as your husband for better or worse to love and cherish for all time?"

"I do"

"Then it is my great pleasure to pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

The couple earned a standing ovation as the fireworks filled the room.

* * *

At the reception.

"You look wonderful" Shaggy told Christina.

"You don't look bad yourself" she replied.

"Shaggy!"

"Christina I like you to meet my parents"

"Hello"

"So you're the girl who stole our son's heart" Stacey said.

"That she is mom" Shaggy said.

* * *

Soon it was time to cut the cake.

"Which do you wanna cut first?" Shaggy asked.

"It doesn't matter to me"

"I vote chocolate"

"Chocolate it is then" Christina laughed as they cut it.

"Good call having two cakes" Shaggy said.

"It really payed off" Christina laughed.

* * *

Later.

"Okay girls gather round"

"Those flowers are mine" Daphne declared.

"Easy there Daphne just because you catch it does not mean your automatically getting married next" Velma laughed.

Christina tossed it blindly. All the girls jumped for it and surprisingly Linda caught it.

"Ooh look someone has their eye on you" Christina whispered pointing off to the side where Danny was standing.

"Shut up"

"Christina it's time to go" Shaggy said.

After a few more hugs Christina left with Shaggy. Everyone ran behind them calling out goodbyes.

"Daddy are you crying?" Sibella asked.

"No of course not" Dracula scoffed wiping away a stray tear.

THE END.

* * *

 **Okay that wraps up this story. Even though I already know the answer. Should there be another story? Feel free to send some ideas I'm always open to suggestions. I hope I did this justice. Review.**


End file.
